Xerógrafo
by Murder the Gaa
Summary: Sabía que no estaba bien lo que hacía, ¿qué ser en su sano juicio se sentiría sexualmente atraído por un mocoso de quince años no desarrollado?: por lo menos si le hubiesen preguntado a él hace seis meses atrás él no.


**D**isclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, así como tampoco la serie original que fue creada por Masashi Kishimoto y desarrollada para televisión por TVTokyo.

**A**dvertencias: Era un desafío y me pareció interesante. Crack*Pairing.

* * *

**X**erógrafo

Autor: Gaa

* * *

Frunció el ceño una vez más y se sentó en aquel banco esperando el término del horario escolar. Se frotó la sienes con insistencia mientras pensaba una y otra vez lo caótica que era su vida y lo sin sentido que podía llegar a ser cuando cierta persona aparecía en su vista y lo quinceañero que podría llegar a comportarse con él aunque de quince no tuviera nada.

—Soy un adulto, soy un adulto… —repetía ponzoñosamente tratando de mermar aquel sentimiento que lo hacía sentirse como un pedófilo.

—¿Qué sucede Sasori? —reviró sus orbes entre grisáceas y mieles para posarla en aquella persona que había iniciado todo.

—Nada.

—Está bien —la larga y pulcra cabellera negra del que era su compañero de trabajo desapareció por entre los montones de papeles que posiblemente serían exámenes y guías que el Uchiha mayor tenía que revisar.

Miró frustrado —aunque manteniendo su pose impertérrita— la xerocopia que estaba en su mesa con desdén, donde se podía apreciar en blanco perfecto y un negro irracional la figura de una persona que había pasado de ser la nada a el entorno de su caóticos pensamientos existencialistas y por primera vez maldijo haber tomado la carrera de fotografía.

—¡Sasori-dono! —apaciguó su mirar a una neutralidad que no poseía mentalmente y esperó que Deidara —el maestro de arte— viniera a darle la cátedra del por qué el arte era una explosión.

—¡Deidara-senpai! —aunque no contó con que su compañero viniera con el profesor de teatro.

—¡Déjame en paz Tobi 'hum! —antes siquiera de que el rubio llegara a su puesto tomó sus cosas, dejando su lado vacío, y salió del salón de maestros a meditar un poco su situación actual: quería paz.

Estaban en el último receso por lo cual pronto se podría ir a casa y decidió que lo mejor para pasar el tiempo y razonar sin ser molestado sería velando unas fotos en su cuarto personalizando y subiendo por las escaleras llegó a las salas de profesores donde atendían a los alumnos o apoderados por separado. Tiró el libro de clases en algún lugar y se encaminó hasta la extensión de su cuarto en donde se podía apreciar la habitación completamente negra y cuerdas por toda la habitación, distintas aguas como químicos así también colorantes para poder darle las tonalidades y pixeles necesarios.

Fue a una esquina donde el cordel que utilizaba para secar las fotografías se encontraba absolutamente lleno de su pequeña obsesión y apreció la resolución de sus fotos así también como el modelo que las hacía parecer perfectas. Por unos momentos hizo una mueca que asemejaba una sonrisa al admirar la precisión de los sentimientos que tenían cada una de aquellas fotos en blanco y negro: pasión, obsesión y un torrente de sentimientos contradictorios ante un desnudo que podía catalogarse como lujurioso, aunque también era la muestra de un irresistible mar de perfección de aquel cuerpo según las personas que los miraran.

Fue descolgando las fotos ya secas y cuidadosamente las apiló en otro lugar recordando que luego las tendría que colocar en su álbum personal y procedió a —entre sus ropas— hurgar hasta hallar la xerocopia destinada para una nueva fotografía.

—Demencial —murmuró luego de ver que en esa foto aparecía la misma persona pero con un ligero cambio: era él mismo quien se sacaba el retrato a tientas de que todo el mundo conocía su aversión por aquellas armas de doble filo. Su torso desnudo y levemente marcado por el ejercicio, sus cabellos revueltos y esparcidos por la almohada blanca que hacía contraste con su negro cabello, aquella mano entre masculina y femenina que se alzaba como queriendo tocarlo a través de la foto y las sábanas que celosamente resguardaban su anatomía de bajo vientre sintiéndose celoso que ellas sí podían envolverlo y cuidarlo de noche cosa que él no podía hacer —… Sasuke —acarició rosando sus yemas aquel objeto de placer y perdición que tenía en sus manos y comenzó a colocar los líquidos necesarios en un nuevo recipiente, nunca se cansaría de observar aquella fotografía.

Miró de reojo cómo el papel comenzaba lentamente a teñirse de negro comenzando con la tortuosa develación y comenzó a echar el dichoso colorante en las zonas negras y grises hasta que la fotografía estuviese lista. Miró con devoción cómo pronto comenzaba a armarse aquella silueta evocando cada momento con aquel joven de escasos quince años...

Aquel día habían quedado el antiguo grupo universitario T* de la generación Akatsuki en el café Hokage, una reconocida institución que albergaba a los nuevos genios de la era y ellos como la generación más eminente en sus campos tenían membrecías por lo cual decidieron que era apto juntarse allí.

Su carmín cabellera era aplacada por un gorro de lana clásico que hacían escaparse pequeños mechones de su rebelde cabellera por frente, sienes y nuca dándole un toque más juvenil del que tenía y a sus veinticinco años era mucho pedir verse como un chiquillo de diecisiete. Su cuerpo menudo a su edad lo hacían parecer un niño taciturno buscando dónde alojarse en el frío invierno que asolaba Tokyo. Con su bolso cruzado por su pecho y anuarios en sus manos se adentró en el clásico local, al verlo le pidieron su tarjeta de identificación y lo llevaron a la mesa pedida por ellos encontrándose con que era el primero en llegar.

—Odio la impuntualidad —masculló por lo bajo sentándose al costado de la ventana que daba al patio del local. Unos minutos más tarde apareció Itachi acompañado de Kisame quienes hablaban cosas de empresas y tutorías, lo secundaron Hidan quien de mala suerte se había topado con Kakuzu. Pain apareció tras pedir disculpas por su retraso de quince minutos debido al horrible tráfico vehicular y Konan apareció de la nada sólo sentándose.

—¿Y la rubia? —cuestionó el poseedor de los orbes amatistas.

—¡Tobi 'hum déjame!

—Creo que ya llegaron los que faltaban —muchos suspiraron y comenzaron a remembrar cosas de su época de estudiantes, así como el nuevo proyecto de hacer una institución académica con el mismo nombre y así poder cultivar las nuevas mentes.

Pero el sonido del teléfono celular del Uchiha resonó por la mesa y muchos le miraron incomprensibles por la maña de dejar siempre encendido el aparato.

—Lo siento. ¿Diga? —murmuró cuando descolgó el aparato, se escuchó un murmullo por parte del móvil y luego los labios de Itachi se separaron tiritones mientras sus orbes negras se abrían con sorpresa.

—¿Itachi-san? —inquirió Kisame sorprendido por la irregular expresión del aludido.

—C-comprendo… iré enseguida —tartamudeó confusamente mientras se quedaba mirando a la nada por unos segundos recuperando su habitual expresión —. Me… me tengo que ir, me salió un inconveniente. Nos hablaremos… pronto —argumentó perdido por aquello. Quiso levantarse de su lugar perola silla se tambaleó logrando que el ocupante también sucumbiera a la gravedad.

—¡Itachi-san! —el gritó de Kisame los despertó del letargo y Hoshikagi se levantó de su sitio con el fin de ayudar al Uchiha.

—¿Estás bien Itachi 'hum? —cuestionó el rubio mientras trataba de averiguar qué cruzaba por aquella cabeza.

—Sí —aceptó levemente.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pain pensando que aquello se debía a la llamada decidió cuestionar sobre aquello con el fin de ayudar.

—Sasuke —los que estaban en la mesa comprendieron inmediatamente aquella reacción.

Uchiha Itachi podía considerarse la persona más calculadora, fría y hasta cruel, pero la única persona que era capaz de desarmar aquella careta era su pequeño hermano. Itachi nunca se los quiso presentar por el temor infundado de que se lo quitarían, para él su pequeño ototo era lo más importante siendo capaz de tirarse del primer puente que viera con tal de que estuviese bien, por lo cual comprendieron que el menor Uchiha estaba realmente mal.

—¿Qué le sucedió a Sasuke, Itachi? —hablo calmadamente Pain intentando ser la voz de la razón.

—Clínica… accidente clínica Tokyo —hablo sin coherencia, pero eso fue suficiente como para ayudarle. Kazuzu bufó contrariado y Hidan comenzó sus Jashinistas plegarías pero siendo más consecuentes Itachi no estaba centrado para conducir. Los que venían a pie se encaminaron al vehículo del Uchiha con el fin de acompañarlo más por amistad que por otra cosa y partieron al hospital esperando que todo estuviese bien.

—Perdone señorita, necesitamos saber sobre Uchiha Sasuke, acaba de ingresar a esta clínica —Sasori preguntaba a la recepcionista mientras que Pain trataba de hablarle a un colapsado Itachi quien se movía como autómata por el lugar.

—Sólo parientes.

—Mi amigo, quien es el hermano, sufre un leve shock sicológico por la abrupta noticia; si fuera tan amable —sonrió amenazante y la enfermera asintió.

—Piso quince, está en cirugía. Al parecer tuvo un accidente automovilístico cuando cruzaba la calle. Ahora mismo están interviniendo en su cabeza —informó lo más general posible. El fotógrafo asintió mientras le informaba a Pain las palabras antes dichas y el grupo compuesto por ahora siete personas —Hidan, Kakuzu y Konan tenían que hacer— tomaron el elevador hasta llegar a la planta.

El Uchiha más recompuesto se encaminó con su expresión neutral a la sala de espera en donde divisó a un rubio.

—¿Naruto-kun? —cuando escuchó su nombre levantó su cabeza mostrando sus orbes rojos y llorosos por aquella situación.

—Itachi-san… lo siento mucho no pude hacer nada —murmuró girando la vista mientras más lágrimas.

—¿Qué te dijeron Naruto-kun? —la voz fría y amenazante hizo temer a cualquiera. Dando dos grandes zancadas alzó al rubio con un brazo por su cuello acercándolo a él amenazadoramente —, no lo volveré a repetir —escupió tétricamente.

El rubio —más joven que Itachi— inspiró dificultosamente y abrió sus labios pálidos y secos por los hechos.

—Di-dijeron que Sasuke no… no…

—¡¿'No' qué maldita sea?!

—No volverá a caminar… son muy pocas las posibilidades —el mundo de Itachi Uchiha se quebró en aquel instante.

Sasori alejado de los demás admiró el hospital y pronto vio cómo sacaban de la cirugía a un cuerpo adolescente con tubos por todos lados y de cabellera negra.

Aquel era Uchiha Sasuke… de pálida piel y buena forma. Se sonrosó al ver su pecho descubierto y con señales de sangre debido a que aún no lo limpiaban.

—Parientes de Uchiha Sasuke —Sasori alzó su cabeza y se dirigió a la mujer, a pesar de no ser pariente observó de reojo cómo el mayor no estaba dispuesto siquiera escuchar nada más.

—Sí —caminó hasta la mujer quien le miraba fijamente.

—¿Usted es?

—Akasuna no Sasori, amigo de la familia. Su hermano no está en condiciones aún —respondió formalmente.

—Mi nombre es Senju Tsunade y atendí al joven Uchiha. Le hemos sacado la presión craneal que tenía y lo mandaremos a hacer exámenes a su lóbulo temporal y presión. Lamentablemente sufrió la rotura del algunas vertebras por lo cual es alta la taza de que quede paralítico… dependiendo de la capacidad de recuperación del muchacho podremos intervenirlo para ver si puede lograr caminar de nuevo, pero…

—Mi abuela le ayudará, ella es doctora —argumentó el pelirrojo —. Pero necesitaré las radiografías y todo eso.

Allí comenzó su incursión en la familia Uchiha. Fueron arduos seis meses en los cuales Itachi y Naruto tuvieron que soportar el humor de perros de Sasuke por su estado, la posterior depresión de menor y como no… su intervención a su autodestrucción hasta hacerlo caminar.

Uchiha Sasuke le debía mucho a Sasori, y así se lo hacía ver el pelirrojo cada vez que lo veía después, y lo que comenzó como un favor terminó siendo su necesidad de tenerlo cerca, siempre tan indomable y sensual… ¡era un niño maldita sea!

Miró la fotografía nuevamente: Sasuke sacándose una foto mientras que las sábanas resguardaban su anatomía, aquella mirada tan vacía pero interpretable, su figura apta y nacarada… le gustaba, le gustaba mucho.

Giró sus orbes mieles para posarlas en todas las fotos que había sacado y luego de ser develadas se encontraban apiladas; todas de él, todas de Uchiha Sasuke.

Nunca pensó que el menor de los Uchiha le haría aquel enorme favor, y a pesar de que muchas de las sesiones fotográficas no terminarían siendo obras puestas en exposición él iba tres veces a la semana a su casa para fotografiarse, aunque sabía que no le gustaba y sólo lo hacía por él.

—Tengo que irme —murmuró al ver su reloj de muñeca: se le hacía tarde.

Sabía que no estaba bien lo que hacía, ¿qué ser en su sano juicio se sentiría sexualmente atraído por un mocoso de quince años no desarrollado?: por lo menos si le hubiesen preguntado a él hace seis meses atrás él no.

Uchiha Sasuke era su obsesión en medidas poco sanas, pasando de la rutina a la peor necesidad… más que una droga o la ansiedad más desbordante por sólo tenerlo para él. Sus orbes negros le gustaban porque a pesar de no demostrar mucho a sus ojos eran los más hermosos que podían ver, porque su estoicismo él lo transformaba en timidez, porque cuando él decía que no le gustaba el contacto humano para él… para Sasori era vergüenza.

Y sabía que estaba mal, pero no hacía nada por evitarlo.

Sasuke era su droga.

_Su droga_.

Tomó la xerocopia y se encaminó a su salón de arte imperecedero y pensó que por un momento todo lo que Sasuke era expiraría en algún tiempo y la sola mención de ello lo hizo respirar de otra manera.

No se imaginaba a un Sasuke desaliñado y con arrugas.

No se le cruzaba por la mente que el Uchiha pasaría de tener un cuerpo andrógino a uno más masculino y propio de su edad.

Ni siquiera pensó en la remota idea de que todo lo que era ahora quedaría en el olvido; miró sus fotos…

Por último podía tener un recuerdo, algo que no se marchitaría con el tiempo.

Caminó presuroso a la salida sin importarle que aún faltaran unos minutos para finalizar la hora académica —al fin y al cabo esa era su institución—, y corrió hasta su vehículo para marchar al centro de la ciudad.

Para su suerte el tráfico aún no comenzaba por lo cual se vio ayudado por su buena suerte y puntualidad cuando entró al edificio indicado. Estacionó el vehículo y se encaminó hasta el ascensor en donde con prontitud se dirigió a su piso.

* * *

Miró a su alrededor devastado: allí no estaba Sasuke; le molestaba la impuntualidad. Se sentó en el sofá en donde habitualmente los modelos lo hacían para fotografiarse y espero allí un tiempo hasta que sin dudas se perdió en un mar de calma y negrura.

Cuando el menor de los Uchiha pisó la sala fotográfica lo que más maldijo fue el día en que aceptó ser un modelo porque debía un favor y tras aquello realmente se convirtió en un modelo juvenil.

Le apestaba ver su cara o cuerpo en los paraderos de buses o el metro.

Molestaba que cuando veía las noticias su nombre y foto aparecían en la zona de farándula.

Le emputecía el hecho de ver su cara en un anuncio público o un periódico, y todo por quién… por el idiota de Sasori.

Maldijo un poco más antes de comenzar a desvestirse —algo que ya no le incomodaba tanto— y caminar sólo con sus bóxer hasta el sofá en donde encontró al xerógrafo más importante del mundo dormido como un bebé.

—Y luego me dice irresponsable a mí —lo observó por unos segundos antes de tomar la cámara y colocarle tiempo: aquello se iría a su álbum personal.

Se recostó con cuidado por sobre aquel cuerpo menudo —incluso como el suyo— en una clara pose depredadora y sonrió ladinamente admirando las facciones que estando relajadas se veían más juveniles. Se acercó un poco a aquel rostro y enredó un poco más sus cuerpos justo antes que el primer flash hiciera aparición. Alejándose un poco hizo un ademán con sus piernas y se quedo semi-erguido y estiró su mano casi como si aquella figura le pareciera inalcanzable y el segundo flash se hizo presente.

Cinco fotos en total y todas suyas. Se levantó de allí decido a no incomodar el sueño del pelirrojo obsesivo que tenía y se llevó la cámara fotográfica digital de la cual sacaría aquellas fotografías, cansado la guardó en su bolso y comenzó a vestirse no sin antes mirar el cuerpo del pelirrojo que se comenzaba a remover producto de todo el reciente ajetreo, recorrió los pocos pasos que quedaban y se sentó en la orilla esperando apreciar aquellos orbes que tanto le gustaban.

—Sasuke —su nombre fue pronunciado suavemente, casi como un cántico y sonrió arrogante.

Lo sabía, él ya no podía vivir sin él: lo había logrado.

Acercó sus labios a los contrarios dándole un efímero roce para luego alejarse y seguirse vistiendo como si nada.

Su plan… su perfecto plan.

—Me tengo que ir —anunciaba cuando el mayor le miraba fijamente.

—¿Dónde vas? —_"¿Con quién te vas?, ¿por qué te vas?, ¿puedo ir yo también?"_… ¿sonaría muy posesivo?

—Naruto yo tenemos un trabajo y--—

Naruto… siempre aquel rubio.

—No.

—Representa el ochenta por ciento de la nota final.

—No.

—De todas maneras iré, ni que fueras mi dueño.

—Lo soy.

—Nos vemos pasado mañana.

—He dicho que no.

—Hasta luego.

—Te quedarás porque gracias a mí puedes caminar —sonrió de medio lado, aquella escusa ya no funcionaba con él pero… esa era la manera desesperada en la cual Akasuna le hacía ver que verdaderamente lo necesitaba ya.

—Siempre dices lo mismo.

—Quítate la ropa y recuéstate en el sofá.

—Eso sonó doble intención.

—Yo lo veo como una expresa invitación. Hazle caso a tu mayor.

—Pedófilo.

—Más te vale que no intentes nada extraño esta vez.

—Sólo era placer, no es mi culpa que seas tan conservador además… no escuché negarte cuando te lo metí.

—Idiota.

Su perfecto plan maestro.

¿Paralítico?

¡Ja!

Uchiha Sasuke nunca lo estuvo y eso bien lo sabía su loco Aniki y su mejor amigo.

Un plan maestro para un Xerógrafo obsesionado con él.

—Esta vez te toca aguantar.

Pero su obsesión iba a límites más lejanos… _mucho más lejanos que un simple mortal._

* * *

*Universitario T: Universitario de la institución superior de Tokyo.

**E**nd Notes: Sasuke está demente y Sasori desquiciado. Espero que les haya gustado… Ante cualquier duda sobre el título puedes colocar en _w w w . r a e . c o m_ la palabra " xerógrafo " y les aparecerá. Aunque si mal no recuerdo es aquella persona que usa la xerografía como método de develación de fotografías en la cual a través de colorantes y cargas eléctricas —generalmente hablando— se obtiene fotografías.

Espero sus comentarios

Gaa


End file.
